Heaven When You Kiss Me
by tranquilitygal95
Summary: JxA songfic, with ATC's Heaven When You kiss Me. Sissi's dumb idea might not have been so dumb...


Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the show.

Chapter 1

"What's this assembly everyone's talking about?" asked Aelita, looking at the announcement on the bulliten board.

"Every year Sissi gets to throw one hour-long assembly, doing whatever she wants," said Ulrich, sounding disgusted. "Last year it was a fashion show, and she got to keep all the clothes."

"I wonder what lame idea she came up with this time," said Odd, reading the poster. "Anyone seen Einstein?"

"Working on the antivirus," answered Aelita. "Again."

"Think he'll come to the assembly this afternoon?" asked Odd.

"He has to," said Ulrich. "Two days of detention for any unexcused absence. Jeremie won't waste more time than he needs to, even if it means sitting through sixty minutes of Sissi."

"If it meant getting out of this I'd do the antivirus for him!" said Odd, laughing.

"Attention, students, the assembly is starting early today," came Mr. Delmas's booming voice over the intercom. "Meet in the auditiorium in half an hour."

Aelita sighed. It was just like Sissi to try and bump up the assembly an extra three hours. She shook her head and made her way to the auditiorium, grumbling with the rest of the student body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, everybody!" greeted an overzealous Sissi, squealing into the microphone. Aelita and Jeremie both groaned, along with everybody else. "This year's assembly is...a sing-a-long!"

A round of unenthusiastic applause rang through the room. Odd started making booing motions, getting laughter from Ulrich and Yumi.

"Now, I'm going to randomly select two students for the first song!" said Sissi, and everyone moaned. She had put in everybody's name, but only because her father made her. She had probably stuffed it full of "Sissis" and "Ulrichs."

"The first two students are..." said Sissi, pausing for dramatic effect. She pulled two pieces of paper out of the bin. "Aelita and Jeremie! Wait! Stones and Belpois?"

"Huh?" asked Aelita and Jeremie, gaping. Jeremie couldn't believe it! He was into progamming and coding, not music! And most certainly not in front of Aelita! Let alone _with_ Aelita!

Aelita was in just as much surprise. She mixed music, she didn't sing it! Sure, she did okay on Lyoko, but only in front of her friends! She couln't sing in front of all these people! And there was no way she was singing _to_ Jeremie. She had enough trouble _talking_ to him about anything besides Lyoko and Xana.

"Daddy, I don't want them up first!" whined Sissi, pouting at her father.

"Sissi, we agreed you would be fair!" warned Mr. Delmas.

"Oh, fine, but they better not mess up!" threatened Sissi. She looked at her clipboard. "The first song is 'I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me.' You better do a good job!"

Jeremie nearly choked. Of course that was the song. Was the entire universe against him today? He and Aelita slowly stood up, trying not to look at each other. The whoops and cheers coming from their friends weren't exactly helping.

"Here!" said Sissi, shoving the microphone at Aelita. Another guy with a headset gave one to Jeremie. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had already started applauding. The music blared behind them and Aelita tried to pull herself together.

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_Take me with you_

_Back to Wonderland_

Aelita gulped. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Jeremie smiling, but staring at the ground. At least the other kids seemed to like it so far.

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you_

_Back to Wonderland_

Jeremie was amazed. Aelita's voice was so pure! And he was lucky enough to hear it! He prayed that his part in the song would never come, but knew it would eventually. He might as well listen to Aelita for now.

_You capture me with a stare_

_I'd follow you anywhere_

_You lead me into temptation_

_I guess you need to enjoy_

_I'm like a kid with a toy_

_I'm losing my concentration_

Aelita felt her face growing hot. She was so embarrassed, but she forgot when Jeremie caught her eye. He was grinning now, encouraging her to go on. She started the next part, knowing that the lyrics were true in her case.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_Your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you _

_Take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist _

_Yeah I missed_

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kissed_

Now Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi weren't the only ones clapping. At least half the students in the auditorium were dancing along to the music! And everyone was clapping, except for Sissi and her friends.

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me _

_From Wonderland_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me_

_From Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you_

_Back to Wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I missed_

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kissed_

Aelita's face had never been redder. Jeremie's was a close second. For so long Aelita had wanted to say these words to him, why was it so hard now?

Jeremie felt even more nervous now. Now it was his turn. He had never even attempted to sing! But, maybe he could for Aelita...

_I dream of you every night_

_It's like I'm losing my mind_

_This feelings just getting stronger_

_My head is spinning around_

_You play with me but I'm found_

_I can't resist any longer_

Loud cheers came from Odd and Ulrich, while Yumi punched the air. Aelita's jaw dropped. She never knew Jeremie could sing! Little did she know, neither did he. She was touched by what he said, and the fact that he had stared her in the eye when he said it. She grabbed his hand and took it away.

_One kiss from you I'm on fire_

_Your touch is all I desire_

_One look and you_

_Take me higher_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I missed_

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kissed_

Jeremie smiled widely, squeezing her hand. Ulrich smirked, while Odd grinned. Yumi pulled Ulrich to the huge crowd of students and started dancing with him.

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me_

_From Wonderland_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me_

_From Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Show me how you miss me_

_Take me with you _

_Back to Wonderland_

_You know I couldn't resist_

_Yeah I missed_

_Every time I'm with you_

_Every time that we kissed_

Jeremie pulled Aelita closer, still holding a tight grip on her hand.

_You know that I'm hypnotized_

_Each time I look in your eyes_

_You know I couldn't disguise_

_And I couldn't resist _

_Every time that we kissed_

Aeltia grinned and pecked Jeremie on the cheek before beginning her next part, earning catcalls from the audience. Most of them from Odd.

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me _

_From Wonderland_

_I'm in Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me_

_From Wonderland_

_Oooh, it's Heaven when you kiss me_

_Heaven when you kiss me_

_You were sent to me_

_From Wonderland_

_I go crazy when you kiss me_

_Baby don't resist me_

_Take me with you_

_Back to Wonderland_

_You know that I'm hypnotized_

_By your eyes_

_And I just can't resist_

_Every time that we kissed_

By this time Aelita had completely zoned out. All that existed was Jeremie and the music. No cheering audience, no whining Sissi. Just the boy of her dreams.

_You know that I'm hypnotized_

_By your eyes_

_And I just can't resist_

_Every time that we kissed_

The music died out and Aelita found herself hugging Jeremie, while Sissi stormed up to her and took the microphone away.

"Don't get any nerd love on the equipment!" said Sissi, gnashing her teeth.

"About time!" hollered Odd, running up to them. Ulrich and Yumi were there as well, looking quite pleased.

"And now, for the next preformance," said Sissi as Aelita and Jeremie took their seats, much happier than when they had left. "Jacob Anderson and Melanie Bruge? When do I get to sing?"

Aelita giggled and leaned on Jeremie. Life on Earth wasn't so bad after all. She leaned in and kissed Jeremie, amazed by how soft his lips were, breaking it off only when Odd made some more catcalls. She blushed violently, as well as Jeremie. Maybe another time.


End file.
